The Longest Five Days EVER
by Eclipse-Vamp
Summary: Jasper," Emmett was worried. "What's wrong?" "She's going to die, Emmett," I muttered. "She's going to die and all I can do is sit here and wait for the news." Jasper's thoughts in New Moon from Alice's vision of Bella jumping to the airport. AXJ


**A/N: I know this has been done to death, but because of the lack of airport scene in the New Moon movie, I had to write this. I also wanted to share my version. Hope you like...**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer wouldn't write fanfiction. So, do you assume I'm SM? NOT MINE!\**

**

* * *

**

_**The Longest Five Days…..EVER**_

_**Chapter One: Waiting**_

_**Jasper POV**_

"What did you see, Alice?" I asked my wife as soon as she came back to the present.

"B-Bella…" Alice's face turned from shocked to pained within seconds. All of her pain flew from her body to mine and I felt even worse. "She j-jumped off a c-cliff. Black…"

"What?" I asked her and grabbed her hand, trying to soothe her. Alice started to cry and I pulled her into my lap. Realization hit me belatedly. "Bella….died?"

Alice nodded as she cried into my chest. After so much experience with my gift, I knew that I shouldn't stop people from crying. It was completely useless because they would cry when my emotional control was gone. I would just let the feeling go through its cycle before I did any manipulating. Bella's death had made Alice the saddest I had seen her in years. I was very upset about the loss of my wife's best friend.

Bella wasn't exactly the person to blame for her death. I was. If I hadn't lost it back at the party, Edward wouldn't have left Bella and everything would be perfect. I sighed and sank back into the depressed state I had been in all these months. How could I ever trust myself with a human ever again?

My family didn't help me, either. No matter how hard they tried not to, they would sometimes feel disappointed in me. None of them blamed me, but I could tell that they were always watching me now. I couldn't even hunt alone which was something I could do back in Forks while my wife was torturing Bella. The only place I could be left alone was my room, but even then Alice would keep an eye on me. Everyone seemed ready for me to snap at any moment. I didn't blame them—I had torn apart this family and everyone knew it. Right now was one of the moments when I really wished I had never become part of the family. If I hadn't come walking into their lives, everyone would be happy and Bella would still be alive. There would be no worrying about the weak member of the family, there would be no need to move after two weeks of living in one area because the newest one accidentally got too close to a small boy, and, most importantly, there would be no crying.

"Pack your bags," Alice said suddenly and broke me from my self-pity.

"What?" I asked.

"We're going," Alice said and left my lap to go to our closet. I didn't need to ask where we were going.

"He won't approve," I warned her, picturing Edward after he learned that we went to Forks.

"What Edward doesn't know can't hurt him," Alice simply said and took some of her outfits off their hangers.

"I don't approve," I said. Edward would surely attack Alice as soon as he knew.

"Well, I do," Alice snapped back. She shoved her clothes into a bag.

"Why do you even want to go there?" I asked and tried to grab her bag from her. Alice knew my move and yanked the bag away from me in the last second.

"I want to help Charlie with his loss." She cared for that man? "He must be so upset. You know, he just lost his friend Harry Clearwater. Now he needs to go to two funerals."

"Can't he deal with it on his own?" I asked.

"He's all alone in his house now, Jasper," Alice said. "Sure, Billy could help, but whom else? Besides, Bella was my best friend and I want to say some final words to her before they bury her."

"Alice…" I sighed. "I don't think I should go."

"Why not?" She looked at me, eyes wide with child-like curiosity.

"I haven't been interacting with humans ever since….well, you know, and there will be so many people who are incredibly sad. I will be affected." Alice smiled a knowing smile and continued to pack her bags.

"I promise I'll only be gone for two days at the most," Alice said. "Or, as soon as the funeral ends, I'll rush back. Does that sound good?"

"Sure," I said.

"Alice?" Esme's voice called out from below. Alice and I ran downstairs. Alice was carrying her bag.

"I'm sorry, Esme, but I have to go. I'll be back. I have to go to Forks. Bella's dead and I must help Charlie with funeral arrangements and such." Esme gasped and started to cry while Carlisle rubbed her arms soothingly.

"How'd she die?" Rosalie asked from the top of the staircase. There was a bit of happiness emanating from her. I sent her a glare.

"She jumped off a cliff," Alice said. Esme buried her face in Carlisle's chest. Cliff jumping was a bit of a touchy subject for her—it brought back memories of her human life. "I must be leaving."

"If you would like, take the Mercedes," Carlisle offered.

"Thank you," Alice said and ran to grab the keys. She was back within seconds to say goodbye to the family. I was the last person she got to. I grabbed her in a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Whatever you do, be safe," I told her.

"It's only going to be a funeral, Jazz," Alice told me.

"A funeral could pose a threat to you," I said.

"You don't have to worry about me." I let her go to see her roll her eyes. There was a hint of happiness in her eyes—she liked me being overprotective and she knew it. She waved to everybody and then she was out of the door in a second. I heard the car start and listened as it slowly faded away.

_She would come back completely unharmed,_ I told myself as I started to pace back and forth, a habit I had started whenever Alice went hunting or shopping without me.

"What in the world are we going to do?" Esme cried into Carlisle. "Edward will be so hurt…"

"We're going to tell him, that's what," Rosalie had marched down and was now very annoyed with the family. Emmett had his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down. I decided to help him out a bit. "Don't you _dare_ calm me down, Jasper!" I quickly stopped it, knowing how bad Rosalie could be when she was upset. "After we tell him, he'll be sad, but then he'll get over that human and we can be back to the 'normal' family we used to be."

"We shouldn't tell Edward," I disagreed. "Not until Alice figures out what he'd do when we tell him."

"Alice, Alice, Alice," Rosalie said, mimicking my voice. "All you care about is Alice! Not everyone in this family is as obsessed with Alice as you are!"

I took a step forward and growled, challenging her to say more. Emmett's hands balled into fists as he realized what my intentions were if she talked. Rosalie hissed at me.

"Stop!" Carlisle ordered and I quickly broke out of my trance. "We shouldn't be fighting about this. We will wait until Alice comes back to hear her opinion of this topic. She's part of the family, too. Now, let's distract ourselves with something _besides_ fighting."

Rosalie looked furious at what Carlisle had said about waiting for Alice. Carlisle and Esme left to head into town, something that they were going to do before Alice broke the news of Bella's death. When they were gone, Emmett, Rosalie, and I stood facing each other. Awkward silence filled the air before I thought of a brilliant idea to get away from the angry Rose.

"Let's go hunting, Em," I said, knowing how uncomfortable Emmett felt trying to calm Rosalie down.

"Cool," he muttered and ran towards the door. We were in the forest soon enough and started to hunt.

Emmett jumped to a tree after he finished eating. The tree wobbled in every direction as he waited for me to finish drinking. I did and we ran towards the house. Rosalie was running towards us. Panic seemed like it was flooding the entire forest and it was all coming from Rose.

"Emmett!" She screamed into the area. "Emmett, _help!_"

"Rose?" Emmett called and ran as fast as he could to her. "What happened?" He asked as we reached her.

"Edward," she said.

"You told him?!" I accused.

"Yes," she said. "I told him and that was the worst mistake of my existence." She started to breathe rapidly.

"Edward's not going to kill you just because you told him Bella's dead, Rose," Emmett said and he flexed his muscles. "I won't let him."

"It's not that," Rosalie said and she started to cry. "Bella's alive."

"Okay…" I was confused now. "How do you know this?"

"Alice called," she said between sobs and Emmett wrapped his arms around her.

"She did?" I asked, panic flooding through me. "What happened? Is she hurt? What did you do?"

"Alice told me that Bella was alive," Rosalie said.

"She was wrong?" I asked. Never had my wife been wrong about the future. Never _ever_.

"Yes," Rosalie said.

"What do you mean?" Emmett was just as shocked as I was.

"Oh no," Rosalie started to cry even harder. "I didn't mean to do it."

"Bella's alive and Alice is with her," I stated. "Why are you crying?"

"I told Edward that she was dead," she whimpered.

"Well, you can call him back and say that she's alive now," I told her. "No need to cry. It's that simple."

"Not exactly," Rose sobbed.

"Then what?" I asked, growing impatient.

"He's…going to kill himself," Rosalie said. I felt my jaw drop as I heard this.

"What?!" Emmett asked. "Why is he going to do that?"

"Imagine if I ceased to exist, Emmett," Rosalie cried. "What would you do?"

I quickly thought of what life would be like without Alice and I shuddered, wiping away that image.

"We have to stop him," I said. "He can't die now—Bella might kill herself _again_ if she already tried to beforehand."

"How?" Rosalie said. "We don't even know what he's going to do. He can't kill himself all _alone_. Where would he go?"

We all looked at one another and realized where exactly he had planned to go.

"Italy," we said in unison. Edward had expressed interest in going to the Volturi to die when Bella was in the hospital after her encounter with James.

"We're stopping him," Rose said and she and Emmett started running in the direction of the airport.

"I'm not," I said.

"What?" Rosalie asked. "Do you not care about your brother?"

"I do, but I want to hear Alice's opinion on this first," I said and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Okay," she said and grabbed Emmett's hand. They both ran towards the airport. I ran to the house and pulled out my phone, using speed dial to call Alice. She answered in the middle of the first ring.

"Hello, Jasper," she whispered into the phone.

"What's going on?" I said into the phone.

"We're going to Italy to stop Edward from killing himself," she told me. "I assume you already know from Rose."

"Yes," I said gravely. "What's he planning on doing?"

"He's going to ask them to kill him," Alice said. "I don't know if they'll say yes yet, but if they don't, we'll have a chance."

"What if they say no? What will he do?" I asked.

"I can't be sure, I keep seeing him do different things, he keeps changing his mind…" I could practically see Alice biting her lip.

"What things have you seen so far?" I asked.

"A killing spree through the city, attacking the guard, lifting a car over his head in the main square….mostly things that would expose them—he knows that's the fastest way to force a reaction," she told me.

"That's it, I'm coming," I told her.

"No, you can't," Alice told me.

"Emmett wants to go," I said.

"Tell Emmett no," she said.

"He's already on his way with Rose to the airport," I said.

"Well, go after Emmett and Rosalie and bring them back," Alice snapped.

"Why can't we come?" I asked.

"Think about it, Jasper," she murmured. "If he sees any of us, what do you think he will do?"

"He'd expose himself faster," I realized.

"Exactly," she said into the phone. "I think Bella is the only chance—if there is a chance…"

"Try to protect him," I said.

"I'll do everything that can be done, but prepare Carlisle; the odds aren't good." I felt my heart sink.

"If you let me go, the Volturi won't have a chance," I told her, trying to lighten the mood.

Alice laughed.

"I've thought of that," she said.

"Just promise me that you'll get out before they kill you," I said seriously.

"Yes, I promise," she became pleading. "Don't follow me. I promise, Jasper. One way or another, I'll get out…And I love you."

"I love you, too," my voice broke on the last word and she hung up. I snapped the phone shut, breaking it in two.

"Shoot," I muttered before throwing the poor thing on the floor and stomping on it. How could she expect me to sit still when she was going to be killed? I rubbed my foot on the phone and smeared the plastic and metal into the ground. I started to run towards Rose and Em. They were nearly at the airport when I caught them.

"Don't go," I said.

"We have to save him," Emmett frowned.

"If he sees us, he'll just expose himself faster," I said and my mouth curled downwards, thinking of Alice.

"Jasper," Emmett was worried. "What's wrong?"

"She's going to die, Emmett," I muttered. "She's going to die and all I can do is sit here and wait for the news."

Somehow, we were back at the house and everyone was around me. I was sitting on the couch.

"Is he okay?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, he's just a little shocked," Emmett murmured.

"What's going on, Rose?" Esme asked and I was hit with a wave of reality. Alice was going to die. I could do nothing about it.

"Alice….." I whispered and clutched my chest, falling over to my side. I started to cry. She was going to die. My entire world was coming to an end. Nothing would ever be right again.

"Jasper!" Esme sat right next to me and put my head in her lap. "What in the world is going on?"Rosalie explained to her everything that was going on and Esme was soon crying, too. The whole house was a complete mess: Esme and I were crying, Rosalie was apologizing to everyone for what she had done, Emmett was staring blankly at the football players on the TV, and Carlisle was pacing the room thinking of what could happen.

Esme was soon feeling better and I eventually stopped crying, too. I just sat on the couch and stared into space, imagining all the ways Alice could be killed. She promised that she would leave before they could kill her, but how could she do that? There were tons of vampires in the Volturi guard, all ready to kill. I crushed the TV remote that was in my hand.

Carlisle and Esme surprised me the next day by giving me a new cell phone with the same phone number. When I asked them to explain why they got it for me, they simply replied, "You may need that for an important call." I doubted it. My wife was probably already dead and I would never ever see her again.

Hours passed, even though it seemed impossible. I could hardly think any coherent thought as I stared blankly at the TV. Nothing registered in my head until I concentrated on remembering it. When I dreamt that she was most likely gone, I would gasp and clutch my chest, jerking around with the pain that was blasting through the place where I thought my heart was. But it wasn't there; I had no heart without Alice here to fill it with love. Carlisle and Esme would put their hands on me and I was soon calm again, but not for long.

Life was a waste. Especially if you had no one to live it for anymore. Those Volturi were going to get it. They had killed Alice and they were going to pay. I was going to march right up to their door and attack them. No one kills Alice without suffering from me. If they killed me, at least I was gone as well, but I would like to have at least killed three before they took me down. I stood up and prepared to run to Italy, but a ringing interrupted my departure. It was my phone.

Everyone froze for a split second before I grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Jazz?" A familiar voice asked. My whole world stopped spiraling to its doom and the sun was revealed from the clouds. Her voice made my still heart feel like it was beating faster. I was the happiest man on Earth. I had never felt so joyful in my entire existence.

"Alice?" I asked and I smiled. "Alice! Alice! Oh, Alice! You're alive! You're alive!" I started to jump up and down with this news. Emmett just chuckled.

Alice laughed on the other end. "Jasper, calm down."

"Did they hurt you?" I asked, suddenly worried. I stopped jumping.

"I didn't even get a scratch," Alice said and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are they…?" I asked.

"Yes, both of them are still alive," Alice said. "I think we're going to move back to Forks."

"Should I tell the others?" I asked.

"Of course," Alice said. "Don't hang up, though." I chuckled. Like I would hang up. I held my hand over the speaker end of the phone.

"Everyone's okay and we're moving back to Forks." Everyone cheered and I got back on the phone.

"Is there any way you can make the plane go faster?" I asked, wanting to see her so bad.

"No," she laughed. "I never went to piloting school."

"You were gone for five days, Alice," I scolded her. "You had me worried sick for _five whole days_. Don't you ever do that to me again."

"I know it was long," Alice said. "Believe me—I missed you so much it hurt. I will never _ever_ do that to you, or me, again."

"I know you won't," I said. "Because I won't ever let that happen."

She laughed and we continued to talk until they were boarding another flight from New York to Port Angeles and we headed to the airport.

I tapped my foot as I waited impatiently for the flight to arrive. My family looked at me worriedly and I assured them that I wasn't thirsty. All the beating hearts and the sting in my throat didn't matter because Alice was coming and I would be able to see her once again. She didn't die. I was so happy that I could dance right there in the airport.

Soon, the plane landed and everyone slowly started to exit. Out of all the people I saw only blurred faces and heard only mumbled sentences. When Alice stepped out, I could hear each of her footsteps clearly and heard her clothes move as she walked. She looked beautiful. As if hearing me, Alice looked up and rushed toward me. Alice stood in front of me and I stared back into her eyes.

_You're alive,_ I said through my eyes.

_Yep, you are, too,_ she silently told me.

_I missed you so much,_ I told her.

_I missed you, too, _she blinked. _Words can't describe how I felt when we were separated._

_Don't ever leave again,_ I said silently.

_I will not. You better not, either,_ she smiled wider.

_I would never dream of doing that,_ I said. _It's selfish, but I won't ever let you leave my sight for more than the school hours. I love you._

_I love you, too._ She smiled and we turned to go home. I grabbed her hand and she squeezed mine. We didn't need more than that physical touch—we only needed each other.

* * *

**A/N: Love it, like it, hate it? Whatever your opinion is, take thirty seconds of your life and tell me what you thought!**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


End file.
